<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hundred Suns by onlyhereforellick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224297">A Hundred Suns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick'>onlyhereforellick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst Smut, F/M, MY FAVE, fic request, post-ep 17x07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The more she sat and stewed, the more Ellie felt a fire rage within her. A fire that dared to be doused. Dared to burn up like a hundred suns just to prove her point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hundred Suns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>52 - "Why don't you tell me why you really came here tonight?"</p><p>for @erinchristmaselvis on tumblr 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The words still echoed in her skull hours after he’d uttered them. It didn’t matter they’d drive back into their familiar banter over burgers, it didn’t matter the smiles they’d exchanged. Those words were still there- front and center.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re like a sister to me.”</em>
</p><p>With the thousandth time it played in her head, Ellie couldn’t mute the loud scoff that reverberated off her cozy apartment walls. Because honestly- who the hell did he think he was saying <em>that</em>?</p><p>A sister- <em>was he joking? Was he mental?</em></p><p>Because the gripping tension between them was <em>nothing</em> like brother-sisterly love, <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>The more she sat and stewed, the more Ellie felt a fire rage within her. A fire that dared to be doused. Dared to burn up like a hundred suns just to prove her point.</p><p>Her last thought as she jumped off the couch and angrily fisted her keys off the hall table—<em>her, his sister, how fucking dare he.</em></p><hr/><p>The pounding on his door took a second to break through the pounding in his head. Hazily he lifted from his slumped position on the couch, barely recognizing the late hour for surprise guests.</p><p>The noise thundered through his apartment as he drug his feet across the aged hardwood floor, dreading human interaction after the internal turmoil he’d just experienced. Lying directly to Ellie’s face hadn’t been on his agenda that evening, and pretending like he hadn’t dropped a bomb on their fledging relationship sure as hell hadn’t been either. Yet here he found himself- wallowing in his own idiocy whenever he replayed his laughable—if it didn’t hurt so much—claim that Ellie was his sister.</p><p>Because who was he kidding, he most definitely did <em>not</em> look or think of Lucia the way he did Ellie.</p><p>Shaking his head of that momentarily gross mental picture and he yanked open his door for his midnight guest.</p><p>A spitfire blonde who seemed to have smoke bellowing from her ears and a fire in her eyes stood at his threshold- akin to a lioness ready to pounce on her prey.</p><p>Barging past him without so much as a word, she was already halfway into his living room before Nick managed to close the door. Stunned not only by her arrival but also the unsuspecting turn on that was Ellie ready to blow a gasket had caught him off guard to say the least.</p><p>Nick turned to face her while actively reigning in his less than appropriate thoughts about seeing that wild look in her eye as she rode him into oblivion.</p><p>And somehow she still hadn’t said a word. She just stood there, feet firmly planted on his rug, eyes jerkily running over his frame, surely calculating his weaknesses- the way his chest was panting at her presence, the way his eyes widened in lust, the way his jeans were surely accentuating his reaction to her fire.</p><p>Nick attempted to defuse the silently ticking bomb that was Ellie...in thin pajamas...arms crossed under her bust...in the middle of his apartment. He needed her out of her and fast or he’d do something she’d regret.</p><p>Doing his best to reign in his growing, er- tension, Nick mirrored her stance and finally addressed the elephant in the room, “Why are you here, Bishop? It’s late.”</p><p>
  <em>Shit, wrong thing to say.</em>
</p><p>If she wasn’t already revved up, she sure as hell was now. Nick saw her eyes dilate and nostrils flair as the slightest tick to her jaw started.</p><p>Slowly Ellie took purposeful steps toward him, closing the gap in her wake until she was but a breath from his face.</p><p>In a whisper that sent shivers down his spine, she answered his question with a question, “Why am I here?”</p><p>Nick gulped in response, hair on edge at the sheer tension in her voice.</p><hr/><p>Ellie saw the moment Nick wavered. Saw it in his eyes and saw it in the nervous swallow at her words. She knew he knew she wasn’t here for pleasantries. But she bet he didn’t realize just where that anger was about to take them.</p><p>Ellie’s eyes flitted down Nick’s frame, pausing to notice his jeans tighten ever so slightly at her perusal. Her tongue quickly slipped out to wet her lips on instinct, replaced by her teeth capturing her bottom lip as she calculated where to put them first.</p><p>The hiss that escaped his clenched teeth was her trigger—unleashing the five alarm fire of anger and lust that blazed within her. Her left hand shot out and gripped his classic white t-shirt, yanking him closer till the tips of their noses brushed. Ellie dipped her tongue out to swipe his top lip, just a hint at what was to come.</p><p>Nick growled seemingly involuntarily and yet Ellie heard a whisper in her head instead.</p><p>
  <em>You’re like a sister to me.</em>
</p><p>Watch her be sisterly, Nick.</p><p>Her mouth captured his, tongue unyielding in its pursuit for his. Her right hand came to cup the back of his neck and keep him right where she wanted, angling her head slightly to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Nick’s hands faltered briefly before finding purchase on her waist, their sheer strength felt through her thin tank fanning her fire. Ellie moved her hand from his shirt and dipped under, finally touching the tanned, sculpting skin she’d lusted after since seeing him stripped on a boat. Tracing hills and valleys of abs as a shiver went down his spine once her fingers curled around his joggers’ waistband. The movement sending Nick into a spiral, his hands went from her waist to gripping her ass to tangled in her hair- pulling at the nape of her neck as his lips left hers on a journey down her jawline and lower. Peppered kisses down her hammering pulse as his other hand drifted up her tank to reach the sensitive skin underneath her bust.</p><p>Ellie could feel herself slipping into reckless abandon as his fingertips teased her nipple and his teeth sunk into her neck. She wouldn’t let it. Even quieter than before, she whispered her reminder.</p><p>
  <em>You’re like a sister to me.</em>
</p><p>He didn’t <em>want</em> her, he was just like any other man- overtaken by the lust in the moment. Would she prove his words wrong? Hell yeah. Would it make a difference?</p><p>Ellie refused to answer that question. It led nowhere good. It led to self-deprecation, it led to a place she didn’t dare go tonight. Not when Nick wasn’t man enough to admit to himself how much she mattered to him. He didn’t deserve <em>that</em> from her if he refused to tap into his own feelings.</p><p>Was tonight going to break her? Oh, definitely, she thought as her fingers left his waistband and dove under the fabric to discover Nick went without just like she imagined. But would it break him? Ellie didn’t know the answer, but the moment her hand wrapped around his shaft and his hips bucked into her palm as a moan stifled against her lips, she hoped she had a pretty good guess.</p><p>One, two, three pumps and she swore Nick was going to leave bruises—his grip punishing on her ribs as his thumb caressed her breast.</p><p>Then she was gone. Hand out of his pants, lips from his. She even made out the whimper he let slip.</p><p>Nick’s hands still hadn’t left their spot at her ribs and neck, yet Ellie leaned forward to bring her mouth next to his ear and voice lethally low she whispered, “But I’m like a sister to you, right?”</p><p>The fire that had raged in her diminished at her own reminder of Nick’s words. The anger she felt channeled as sheer passionate lust, dimmed. Hopelessness rushed in quick to take its place as Ellie took a step back while Nick’s grip lightened. Placing distance between the two of them to see the stunned, confused expression of Nick was confirmation enough- ice water poured on her flame. Even if there was a tiny sense of satisfaction in practically bringing the man to his knees begging for more.</p><p>Without another word Ellie adjusted her tank and grabbed her keys from the table, brushing past Nick as he remained mute.</p><p>Her hand hit the cool metal of the doorknob and he must’ve finally found his voice. From behind her, his indignant frustration flowed heavy through his question, “Why don’t you tell me why you really came here tonight?”</p><p>Ellie let out a soft chuckle and shook her head, without turning around she called out over her shoulder, “Goodnight, Nick,” and tugged the door closed with a satisfying click.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>